


神메뉴 | God's Menu | Changlix

by SKZSTAY_66



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Competition, Cooking, Cussing, Emotional Constipation, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Seo Changbin Being an Asshole, Seo Changbin is Bad at Feelings, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZSTAY_66/pseuds/SKZSTAY_66
Summary: An unplanned (like.. literally) Changlix story in a Hell's Kitchen AU that I didn't know I needed until I pondered over the possibility of Stray Kids meeting Gordon Ramsay.A Hell's Kitchen AU Where we have:JYP as Gordon RamsayAndStray Kids as the participantsPlease don't look forward to this fanfic cause for now I don't really know how am I supposed to go ahead with this or what or how should I work on this. Also I'm shit at writing so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Cross Posted on Wattpad :)
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction

神메뉴 | God's Menu | Changlix

An unplanned Changlix story in a Hell's Kitchen AU that I didn't know I needed until I pondered over the possibility of Stray Kids meeting Gordon Ramsay.

Introducing: 

Park JinYong/JYP as Gordon Ramsay

And Stray Kids as the participants divided into two teams viz-a-viz Red and Blue

Participants In Red Team are:

Seo Changbin  
Bang Chan  
Han Jisung  
Yang Jeongin  
Kim Minji  
Kang Mirae

Participants in Blue Team are:

Lee Felix  
Lee Minho  
Hwang Hyunjin  
Kim Seungmin  
Jung Somin  
Jeon Miyeon


	2. Welcome to Hell's Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lights were lit, the champagne was poured, the music was busting from the speakers. At one hand where people were dancing, drinking and mingling with one another, a timid guy in his mid twenties was sitting in a corner quietly.

The lights were lit, the champagne was poured, the music was busting from the speakers. At one hand where people were dancing, drinking and mingling with one another, a timid guy in his mid twenties was sitting in a corner quietly. 

Slightly overwhelmed by the atmosphere he was sipping his champagne lost in a thought until a guy approached him holding out one hand for a hand shake "Hi! I'm Bang Chan." He introduced himself snapping the former out of his haze. "Uh.. Hello? I'm Felix." He replied. 

"I see you've been by yourself the whole night. Cheer up a little! Not everyone gets the chance to chase their dream like this you know?" Bang Chan said. "Like mate, we are here in Hell's kitchen and are going to be trained... well to be honest, we are most likely to be cursed by JYP but HEY!! at least we are following our dreams!" He continued with enthusiasm. 

"Yeah. You are right. I'm just a bit overwhelmed by the environment—" Just as Felix started to reply a sound of knife hitting a wine glass interrupted him. All the hustle bustle that had once occupied the restaurant seized. A girlish voice rang throughout the restaurant and everybody suddenly became a lot more attentive. 

"Welcome to Hell's Kitchen." A lady wearing a chef coat said "I am Park Minji and the person standing next to me is Kim JaeHyun and we are the Sous-chefs here in hells kitchen. Chef JinYong will arrive soon." She continued. 

"He is giving all of you aspiring chefs 1 hour 30 minutes to prepare a signature dish that will represent your personality and your passion for cooking. Although this is not a challenge.. _Yet._ But this will do the work of making or breaking of your image in front of Chef Park." Sous Chef Kim said. 

The party mood was suddenly switched to a panic mood. Several sighs and gasps were heard. "Of course this was going to happen. What were we even thinking. It's Hell's Kitchen for God's sake." Bang Chan said exasperated. "And also what do you expect from JYP? That he would let us chill." Felix asked rehtorically. "I mean this is **_Hell's Kitchen_** there _is_ no place for chill." He continued air quoting Hell's Kitchen and Chill. 

"Well mate, it was nice talking to you but now we gotta kneed some dough. Hope to see more of you." Bang Chan shook Felix's hand for the last time that day and they said their goodbyes. "Welp, now I gotta get on with my work too" Felix said to himself as he started walking towards the pantry to pick some stuff while thinking about the dish that describes him the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh... Well that was boring. I'm still working on my writing and stuff so I'm sorry if this does not meet your expectations. Hopefully I'll do better than this next time ;-; 
> 
> As I said in the summary please don't look forward to this fanfic at all cause I'm still trying to put the pieces together. I don't know where am I going with this fanfic but I'll do my best to stick with it :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading hope you enjoy your day!! :')


	3. I know what we're gonna do today!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finally decides on the dish he wants to make and Chef JYP finally makes his appearance.

**Felix's P. O. V.**

I was walking towards the pantry while thinking of the dish I was gonna make. A dish that describes my personality and my passion for cooking. _What should I make that meets all these criteria._

Once I reached the pantry and saw all the items that were available, everything clicked in my mind. _Yongbok, I know what we're gonna do today!_ _Oh gosh I really need to stop watching Phineas and Ferb_ I thought while mentally facepalming myself. 

I shook my head side to side to get rid of any type of distracting thoughts and started to collect the things I'll be needing for my dish.

**•••••••••**

**Genral P. O.V.**

Everything and everybody in genral was a mess. People were running to get the ingredients and trying to come up with a dish that would taste good and will be completed within the time limit. All of them wanted to impress JYP even though they knew that they were gonna get cursed at one way or another. 

Ten minutes had passed since that announcement was made. People were now getting settled by their kitchen counters and were starting to make dishes. A lot of clanging sound and utensils hitting each other were ringing through the restaurant. 

Felix continued to ignore any sort of distraction and also settled by a counter. He had just started to make his dish when suddenly he lifted his head up and started to look here and there as if he was searching for someone. His search finally stopped when he saw Bang Chan. He had also settled down and started to make what seemed to be Tteokbbokie judging by the ingredients. 

After Felix had made sure that Bang Chan had also started preparing his dish Felix continued his own work by getting immersed in the task at hand... Like literally. 

One hour had passed by and everybody was still very much immersed in their cooking until they heard a gong type sound. Followed by a male voice "Only 30 minutes are left everyone. If you are still not done with your dishes you better hurry up cause that dish also needs to be plated" Sous-chef Kim said "Also remember that your counter should be clean. Chef Park will only taste your food if it comes from a clean counter or else he will just discard the dish without tasting" he continued. 

Hearing that, everybody started clearing their counters and sped up a little so that they could spare some time for plating. Twenty five minutes more had passed in between cleaning up of counters. Another gong sound was heard and another announcement was made. 

"Only five minutes are left, you people better start the plating. If any component of the dish does **not** make it to the plate, that component will not be served to Chef JinYong even if the component is ready to serve. Only half of your dish will be tasted as the dish will be served incomplete." Sous-chef Kim declared. 

After hearing the announcement another wave of panic hit the participants. For them it was as if the announcement were a tide and they were getting whiplashed by the tide again and again and again and again. Everybody started plating and decorating the plate with unique ideas. Felix did the same. 

After the time was over a blaring alarm rang throughout the restaurant and the gates of Hell's Kitchen opened up. And walked in in slow-mo the one and only Chef JYP himself in all his gore-y— Ah.. I mean glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I tried ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please give me feedback on my writing so that I can improve :) Constructive criticism is always welcomed :') 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter hope you'll stick around to see how the story unfolds cause I'm still writing it ;-;


	4. Blackpink? Jennie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The name's Seo Changbin."
> 
> That's it.. That's (not) the summary cause I'm shit at writing em :)

**Felix's P. O. V.**

The gates opened and in walked he, **The** Chef Park Jinyong himself. **THE JYP** himself in all his 48 year old glory. **The** living legend JinYong Park— _wait a minute.. now I'm just over exaggerating everything and over emphasizing every 'the'_ I thought mentally face palming myself for the nth time. After overcoming my awe I started to focus on the things that he was saying. "All of your dishes will be covered and randomly selected. Keeping in mind the criteria given to you and your imagination and presentation, you all will be judged equally" **The JYP** _yeah yeah, okay okay I'll stop it_ I thought again rolling my eyes at myself and my thought process. _Just_ JYP said. 

As soon as he finshed his sentence some workers took our dishes and covered them with silverware. They transferred our dishes to a table on the opposite side of us, to exactly where JYP was standing. "I won't waste our time in chit chatting anymore and just begin the tasting." He continued before selecting a dish. He picked it up and opened the silverware covering it to discover a beef wellington. "To the person who made This, I hope you know Wellington is one of my signature dishes. _This_ just looks like a piece of giant turd. Who made this? Please step forward." He although used the words please sounded more commanding. 

A girl about 5feet 4inch tall raised her hand and stepped forward "That's my dish sir" She said embarrassed. Her cheeks were flaming red so much so that the color was reaching her ears. "And what might your name be miss along with the reason you chose to make this?" JYP asked a little sternly.. _Oh how am I kidding?_ **a lot** sternly. "Kim Minji chef. I chose this dish because it describes BlackPink's Jennie's verse in Ddu Du Ddu Du." She said shyly while others tried to contain their laughter "I'm sorry what? What? BlackPink? Jennie?" JYP questioned in disbeliev. _I feel your pain JYP, trust me I do_ "Yeah! There's a verse of Jennie that goes like 'I may look sweet, but I don't act like it. My slender figure hides twice the volume' So that line inspired me to make this Wellington as it is beef fillet covered with pâté and wrapped in Parma ham and Puff Pastry." She answered to JYP's exasperation. "My dear, how does that equate with representing yourself" He asked again. "Oh.. It doesn't" She replied smiling wide "but Jennie is like my Idol, so I just thought that if she is someone I aim to be then maybe I should use her as an inspiration to represent myself." She concluded confidentlyconfidently after which everybody went silent. _you go girl!!_ I thought while scrunching my nose a bit. 

"Very well darling. Now if your fangirling is over can I begin with the taste test" He said and took a bite before letting her answer. "Bloody hell." He said after spitting out the piece. "It's so fucking dry. It's as dry as the Sahara Desert. What did you do to make it this dry? What did you use?? The solar energy or what?" He asked getting himself a drink. "And the beef.. It's really undercooked. Almost seems like you had some actual beef with it that You didn't even let it cook properly. You had been given a certain amount of time to make a dish worth creating a good impression and this is what you come up with? Bloody hell" He says, once again exasperated. And dumps the food into a near by trash can. 

It's been nearly ten minutes. He keeps on picking up dishes and and asking the one who made them to step forward. Apart from Minji, three more contestants, namely, Jung Somin, Jeon Miyeon and Kang Mirae had had their dishes tasted and all had gotten bad remarks. That was until he picked up one dish which was revealed to be a traditional Korean Dish after removing the silverware covering the dish. The dish was made up of Malatang also called Mala stew with plain rice along with some side dishes arranged nicely in very unique way. It was unlike any plating we had seen so far. _how the hell did this person manage to make such a complicated dish and that also with side dishes_ I thought bamboozled. 

"Whose dish is this? Please step forward and introduce yourself and tell how does this dish meet the criteria" JYP ordered again. A man at least as tall as me or maybe even a few inches shorter stepped out with his hand raised "I made the dish. The name is Seo Changbin." He said in a firm tone with a fiery look in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am a lot more busy now a days cause I'm a first year university student now and I have a lot of projects to work on ;-; 
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to continue writing and updating :') Thank you for reading this chap!! Hope I somehow was able to make you laugh even though Iam shit at humor/comedy.
> 
> If you liked my work please leave a kudos it helps me build my confidence in writing. And as always constructive criticism is always welcomed so please give me feedback via comment section :))


End file.
